kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Chat
About Ninja Chat We are pretty much one big dysfunctional Kongregate family. The mods here are fair so don't abuse their kindness. Azieru, Blarlack, Confuzzledmaniac, FuzzyBacon, JKuang, MrSpontaneous, PantherShah, Rachiface, Xiatrix, and Xestrix are usually around to keep things turning and keep us from killing each other with our ninja skills. Phoenix00017 also lurks in Ninja Chat, but since he graduated to "Admin" and got his shiny K, apparently he's too good to talk to us peons anymore. He'll pop in every once in a while. TheresaC can also be spotted in Ninja Chat every now and then, but she doesn't talk much because Blarlack smells and she hates him. Sten123 also drops in occasionally. We once had a record mod-party with a 22mod cap, plus Phoenix00017. This is not confirmed as a site-wide record, but it was a freaking big number of mods, and the biggest Ninja Chat has seen, to most people's knowledge. We are a great little group on Kongregate but don't let it stop you from coming in to say "hello". Usually we float around 150+ users at a given time so there is always someone to talk to. Just remember though, if one person really bashes you for being new to Kongregate, just try to let it go. Some users can be a bit harsh sometimes but they mean no harm. However, if it gets beyond simple bashing, track down a moderator or use your mute button. Some of our room's little rules: :1. Ninja Chat is a part of Kongregate. This means that users are subject to the rules and terms stated in the Code of Conduct. Read up: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct :2. Please don't post easy badges. Most of us do not care if you got an easy badge. The badge notification is poorly worded and incredibly spammy, and we have yet to find an easy badge impressive enough to justify copying a 4+ line message. :3. Please don't instigate or be an idiot. Do not spam. Do not be stupid. However, if you find someone breaking these rules, you also don't have any right to taunt or harass them. Don't do it. Seriously. :4. Please keep the vulgarity at a minimum. :5. Watch the caps, and no links to anything inappropriate. When in doubt, don't. :6. Never, and I mean NEVER, conquer other chats in the name of Ninja Chat, otherwise you will get a tongue lashing from Blarlack. And you will deserve it. If Blarlack isn't available, Fuzzybacon will settle for giving you an actual lashing. :7. It's Azieru's fault. I miss him a lot. Xiatrix should come back as well. :( The hilarious part is that the day after Blarlack added this, they BOTH came back. At the same time. I was totally "WTF HAX" and they were like "ZOMG NUB!". And then Xiatrix was like "Bye" and I was sad. :8. If it's not Azieru's fault (see rule 7), it's Meepo's fault. That or Rune's. Or Toss's. Or whoever you feel like hating on at that particular moment. *Volunteers Bobart* Ninja Chat Regulars So, if you are a regular of Ninja Chat, then post your nick here. Alphabetized, for her pleasure (On February 19, 2011, 6:46 pm GMT-5 by ErinM): Attention! If your name is here, go to worldcommunitygrid.org. We have a ninja chat team, which has a pitiful 8 members. Let's get at least into double digits, shall we?'' '' Also join our WhatPulse team. It's free and it's awesome.'' '--Toss & Erin '''Azieru: Z totally comes before T. Blarlack erased my proof of such, so you'll just have to trust me on this one. AgileNinja: '''Some random who decided to go on ninja chat one day and is now hooked, he likes flash games alot more than a simpleton should and as such decides never to leave home and to play flash games 24/7. '''Agius23: Gamer by day...... Yeah im a gamer by night aswell. AkujiDelano: I weep for the future of Ninja Chat. Albinoblackbear: Im a black bear with the genetic mutation that causes me to be white. Not the same as a white bear/polar bear. Allen42(Allen, Ninja Dad): The old man of Ninja chat. It's mystifying that I, er, he can be so old and yet so cool at the same time. I spend way too much time on Kong. Pro Tip: Don't be be both arrogant and ignorant. Alpha2008:'' "I'm a TIMELORD." - "My TARDIS is a red sand castle shaped bucket."'' Arassar: Ninja Chat is the only channel that didn't make me want to stick a pencil into my eye, so I decided to hang out there whilst gaming. I guess that makes me a regular. ArcaneViper(viper): You missed me out. Watch out for Blar when he's on a rampage its a mute fest. 2 years on Kong and Ninja chat is my home (yes i live in cyberspace now) Atayl129: ok Azipoo =[ but i am still the ninja chats local fatman!! =] Bawnk: Um, I-I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talking to? Do you have any idea, any idea who I am? Basically, kind of a big deal. You listening? Okay… Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and—brother—I hurt people. I'm a force of nature. If you were from where I was from, you'd be f——ing dead! Whoooo! Blarlack: Blarlack is the destroyer of fun. Blummy: Yeah, im sorta an Ex-Regular, fuzzy know me, i think, we used to be friends :/ XD Bobart: aka OCTOJESUS. aka Crusader For The Glory Of Ninja Chat! (Also, "Bobart is fighting the alphabet!!!!", but the alphabet cast "Summon Blarlack" and Bobart got pwnt.) Blar's a meanie...did you just pop in and edit that? (I would never.) Or... would he? Dun-dun-dun-duunnnnnnnn Yep. He would. bobstevenson119: If Ninja Chat were a family, he'd be the one to show up to the parties (Or whatever you crazy kids believe in), eat all the food, kill someone, vomit on the only nice carpet in the house, and promptly pass out due to alcohol poisoning. Yes, he's your uncle Johnny. Bunnykitten: AKA: Bunny A bunny and a kitten WTF!... :< why do you have to be so confuzzling. Just call me Bunny, i'll be straight up wit you. And i love to walk around naked, and i use sexuality for lots of diffrent things. Got a problem wit it then mute me :)!!! :D ZEPH ISH MY PET >:D mwhahahaha...BTW, i am ninja chat's badass. Argue with me and Bunny 3:16 will kick chur's butt! CaptainWak: '''I am a marowak pirate and I am chiefly found playing games. If you want to PvP at any game on kongregate that has it, then leave a message. While doing that, I will also hock your TV. '''Catgravy(23): I am two things. I am a cat and I am a man. Imagine a kitten head on a human body wearing a top hat and a suit coat. (1) On April 8th, at 3:37 Eastern Standard Time "Thay call mee Freedom Fighter" (direct quote) made his second coming as "Blarlikestheco**". It was fore told of in the bible of Yar. (What happened to Ninja Chat?) Three words. Bad. Mental. Picture. '' '''CedartownDawg(BKA Cedar AKA Dawg AKA CTD AKA Ced AKA Cedric Diggory AKA Cedric AKA Nick AKA K-9 AKA Sexy AKA Moneybags AKA Caeser)' Yea... Ehm. PM me? :D I have no clue what to put really just that I am the awesome asshole of NC, this statement has been varified by an independent investigation. Quote whore of sorts. I'm often bored and I have mild A.D.D. so don't be surprised if I burst in at random times and say random schtick. If I'm not in NC, I'm probably in CK or not on so whisper me and tell me to come back to NC if you have a good enough reason, I'll generally come without too many stars, name calling and many other vulgarities. Call me pretty much any diriv... No, that's not right.. derivi... No, that's not it either.. derivative, that's it!(I think..) of my name, I won't mind, though I prefer Nick, only one person can call me by my full name, she knows who she is cause I haven't said anything to her about it. What else to put.. I always have something to say about anything and everything. I'll argue my point till I die, I'm generally right, even if indirectly. I noticed that my entery wasnt the longest anymore, or it didn't appear to be so and thus, I must edit it. I added most of my AKAs, all the ones I can remember, and these three sentences. Go big or go home. Yes, my list of names is longer than some people's posts, I care not. It really is that long, ask any of the following; sunnygrlrox, Kairi_the_Shadow, Kimphin007, Bunnykitten, AkujiDelano, ArcticParty, Lystie, mrstickman12345 or CraziAsian, they all know but Craz knew first. Also, I'm a doctor and a terminator. CheckSumFail: I thought I'd add this guy because he's so cool, Ninjachat is pretty much what it is because of this guy, he's not a mod yet but we'll all be voting for him next election! He's also right about everything he ever says lol! although some people have this running joke of pretending he's not, it's not that funny though, they should go back to ebaums. ComradeYeltsen: Ninja Chat's stereotypical Communist Confuzzledmaniac: I am the House of Ninja Chat, can't have a chatroom without a cripple! Also, recently married to Emielle. Even more recently divorced from Emielle. Even even more recently married to Dorkphones, Unknownperson6, and Sinapi. Sinapi and I have a child. Mybutt thanks you for reading this message. Corinite: '''I swear I'm not a communist... but if it wasn't for all you greedy SOB's, I would be. :P '''Cp3o613: (Cp3, cp3, cp, Cp, Cp3o, cp3o, etc.) In all likelihood, I'm probably wrong with my alphebetization (and I'm right). Quote I would like to use more often yet don't because I can't find a place where it applies: Wait... what? (actually, I made that up almost a year ago and I still havent found a place to use it I FOUND SOMEWHERE!) I'm the one with the Pineapple, It's my profile picture, I'm the only one. (DON'T YOU DARE STEAL IT FROM ME!! IT"S MINE! ALL MINE! HAHAHA!) Crass: Your late night, drunken humor outlet. CraziAsian: Finally adding myself. Now someone help me get rid of this twist-tie! D= CrimsonLies: As Blarlack wants me to not take up 30% of the Wiki, I'll be boring! Where's people's logic these days? Moo. DackJaniels: '''I um...I...uh...hi o.o WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?! '''daemon_slayer59: AKA: Ben Daneman: The only reason i wont be in ninja chat is if it's full. Unfourtunately my parents dont like me chatting online so i cant chat that often but i always chat if they are away :D by the way you can just call me Dane if you want but not just man :P DaSchupp: Sometimes! Like today, I pobably won't tomorrow Dasmitimsad: Ninja Chat is my favourite chat. It lets me show off my ninja chatting skills and awesome moves. Made a couple of friends in here too. DazaKingRFC: Ninja Chat is the only chat I use! I be a regular. I won't ever use another Chat Room. Demonwolf (Wolfy, Demon, Nicholas): I'm unable to condense my entire profile into a short, witty bullet point. Best just read my profile. DorkPhones: Cups. Doujin (Dou, Jin, Jazz): '''Im a wierd trying to be funny person that likes everyone!!! i like all things ninja! may it be ninja cookie, ninja bananas, ninja chairs. i like it! Excepts if its about ''chickens, bewbs ( . Y . ) ''but i'll say em nonchalantly...only because i have nothing else to talk about and its awkward there... '''Dr_Watson(Doc) (Formerly SoupNazi): I want to say something funny or witty, but I'm too lazy to think of anything. Elaudica: '''*insert kong profile* Work isn't as fun as you are. '''Emielle: I fail rather epicly on a regular basis, so there's no need to keep track. :3 Also the wife of Confuzzledmaniac (20th/Oct/09), but I refuse to get him food. I'm that nice ^^''(Lolol, you put yourself below me on the wiki. You fail at alphabetical order=P)'' emokid223: Likes pie... I dunno...Also the only regular with an 'e' for the start of the username:D anymore, mahahah! Damn. I was going on 6 months too >.> "Imma go comatose for a few hours, hallucinate vividly, and then maybe experience amnesia about the whole thing." ErinM (''EclipseoftheSoul/Doo'medGraceless/Gangsta):' I'm always here, but I never am. '''Evilducks:'thats not the kind of thing i would want to lick... FairAsTheRose: Punch count for the year 2010: 2 Fire_Emblem8745: A regular ol' nerd willing to tackle anything that exudes the slightest whiff of "boring". Nickname is Iron. Fireheart2007: '''Ninja Chat's regular spammer. You either love me or you hate me, and if you hate me, tough luck, I'm here to stay :3 '''Frostfyre: Frosty Fuzzybacon: Doesn't know where F is in the alphabet. (originally located between I and P, apparently...) Pants Optional. Gmaesatr123: The only thing separating me from you is my cerebral cortex. Gouretoratto: '''I am a chinchilla and my name literally means "Great Rat." I like anything squishy, fluffy, and cute. These things include marshmallows, pillows, and women. '''grrrlpower5 (e-beth from da hud, grrl, e-beth, Fruit): Screw Forks, I'm going to Camp Half-Blood Hellgrit: (AKA Numbnuts) Some crazy thing :P Dunno what happened but I think I may of hit my head :D So I herd you like Mudkipz. He doesn't eat fish, he drinks it! Herian "I am SO going to quote that out of context." (Grrrlpower5 is too) (TWHS too) hinamuffins(muffin): the one and only! YAY-ness! ^_^ Insolinzer: 'Been a long time. I'm glad to see some faces I remember. Inuyasha1885 is mostly silent '''iSocket: '''Skype: isock3t - join the Great Skype migration! ''"Why is there two of them? oh" '''iSokrias: Dotdotdot Jacanata: not very talkative usually happy to help, loves pillows cause dey comfy Jackal301 i talk to much, and you lost the game i think, k bye! : He's the one you see but think "nah". Loves drumming and ukulele, music, drawing and is only just coming to terms with life, be nice. Jazzal: Is back. Sorta. Join Whatpulse. http://whatpulse.org/stats/teams/16226/ JKuang: What do you mean I can't bring in my kittens? I only have a few thousand. JmYeom: always on ninja chat, pops in at least once a day, friendly and badge addict :) JohnLeprechaun (John) For the record, NOT the creator of all the dial_for____ accounts. Officially a NaNo novelist as of November 2010. JonnyRico: You all just lost the game. (In reply to Rico, Rock_Lee states that a winner isn't you. Juggal0tus: '''Somthing Cool? '''Kairi_the_shadow: Ninja Chat's residential attention/camera whore. Remember that whale on /b/? Yeah. I'm sorry if I make you want to claw your eyes out of your face. It comes naturally. I'm really into my vit-a-mins and my anti-depressants. Please don't pretend to care what I have to say or I might decide you're my BFF. KakashiFNGRL FNG, FN, NinjaBitch, Soy: I'm NOT Kakashi, I am his FANGIRL! Steal my FNGRL-name and I will hunt you down! Herian is my BFF, seehim online when I'm not, tell him to G-mail me! My mother-tongue isn't English so sorry if I make some spelling mistakes, you're welcome to correct me. If I like you enough not to kill you, you may call me Soy. That's all I have to say. Keorode(keo): I am Link! See, I have a Master Sword and everything. *Twitch* I even have a fairy. She tells me to burn things. Happyfuntime for all! Kimphin007: (Kim, Kimp, Prego,KP, Kim-E frum da hud): Known as the Ninja Bitch. Usually passes out nicknames and hates on every other person in chat with a vagina. Kinsin (Kin): Funniest ninja since the power rangers. Kpham: '''(kp,hammy) I was never here. *poof* : I'm LD. Yes, I'm that guy. Supporter of the Great Skype Migration. Bet you can never guess my Skype addy. '''Luckycows: I am a cow. My favorite meal is steak and root beer. My only quote is "Moo"-Luckycows. I'll let you in on a secret though. Almost every girl you've met on the internet is my alt. Lystie He's a pretty cool guy. The majority of the silent users on Ninja Chat agree that, altough creepy and exessively perverse, he's everyones rolemodel. In real life he's a tranvestite. He also doesn't like cats with hats. Lytris '''(Lyt): Who needs quotes when you hav- OH HOLY SHIT A NINJA!! '''markala: I really have no idea how this stuff works. Meepo: Creator of Reys Quest, Fredrico and Waffleman... its the one and only Meepo! Developin' and striving for greatness, he daily proclaims "Chips in a tube?! Thats crazy!! *chugs Pringles* num num num num num!!" He's also been working on Quest of Waffleman: The Tower of Seasons for OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND years and will probably never finish it ever. mind_geek: '''Ninja chats resident geek. Migrated from another chat room and dug its claws in. Gives horrible advice about anything. '''MissMurderIsh: ..............So, new post from me! :D I draw (http://www.kongregate.com/collabs/art/MissMurderIsh/drowning, for example) I WhatPulse, I World-community Grid, I DO NOT SNIPE (but I could if I cared to get that good), I'm apparently super-awesome, but refer to Herian and MD for that. Officially a NaNoer (go here: www.nanowrimo.org if you have no idea what Leprechaun or I are talking about) in November 2010. Possibly a script-frenzy-er (www.scriptfrenzy.org) April 2011. We'll see. ^.^ Usually cheery. Mittyboy1234: '''Witty Comment Here '''MomochiKing (Momo) Yay right next to Fuzzy ^_^ Monkmoose: In the eternal struggle for spiritual balance, one may find both peace and bliss in the depths of an Oreo cookie. moomoofire11: '''The one cow that no one likes. '''Mr_moocky: I felt my name was missing. MrSpontaneous: International Mod of Mystery. Has been known to appear from time to time NinjaMafia: aka RaptorJesus. Nygar: '''No, the way you read it is wrong, and you are racist. No, I am not racist, and my name is fine :D I love you. '''oddish: i r regular nao? And Greg is a tool. I'm now on a quest to educate people on the chewiness of rabbits. Rabbits are chewy. Odjn: He's been there forever, but is usually too busy lurkin' to chat OmegaKaiSi: We are not special. We are not crap or trash, either. We just are. We just are, and what happens just happens. ~Chuck Palahniuk You, sir,'' are sexy. <3 Carol&Tina.'' '''panthershah(HHH): Refrain from calling me HHH unless you know me, please. Big fan of games and music. Hates FuzzyBacon with a very strong passion. Pastlife: '''If you start hatin' on different religions (other than satanism/west boro baptistes) I will grill you '''Pekkekke: Probably doesn't like you. Don't take it personally. Phoenix00017(Nix,ld Man, Grandpa, Italian Stallion, Tuba man, Man-Whose-Denture-Glue-Keeps-Kongregate-From-Having-Fun): Git off of my lawn you whipper snappers! *waves cane menacingly* Potion222(Call me Pothead): By Time And Time again You must Use Google and Google Again PrinceEko(just call me eko): Hey, don't forget me! I've never been to a different chat room. The first time I logged in to Kong I was in Ninja Chat, and they welcomed me (especially trooper), so I decided to stay. :D PrinceMir:(Mir, Mirface, etc) Is usually lurking NC playing a flashgame now and again Protista: The best of all single celled organisms. protoss_rush(Toss, Linux): need...more...n00b souls... Prufrock: is also here. Puppettron(pup): I'm a better(smarter) troll than you. See UD for accurate definition. I'm actually only here because the WoW servers are down. Quinnisfat (quinnis, guinnis, fatty): been here a while, i get on usually every day that my computer works. Havent chatted in a while, i play a lot of games. PS - i knew all these guys before they were mods! Rachiface: (Rache, Achiface) A Face with a Rachel stuck to it. Always happy. It's kinda creepy. rags18: I dont chat too much but when i do i rule. Rklimek: Makes up the crusaders of ninja chat with bobart one of the only people to be persecuted for trying to expand ninja chats horizons by conquering other chats which isn't apparently a very smart thing to do according to blarlack and fuzzybacon..... Rock_Lee: I are teh awesome employee of Sonic Team. I am Anti-Text Talk. Jesus, stop reading about me, you creep. STOP....LOOKING....AT....ME!!!! -kill- Also, my gf is preggers. Yay! rockerchic: '''teh muffin queen who collects eyeballs '''rodi: Destroying clocks. Healing pirates. runerocker864: Ninja Chat's resident closet nerd. No really, I'm in my closet while I type this. And now I'm not (yay for wifi), so I guess now I'm a... closet-bedroom nerd? Idk, w/e. Anyway, I have a life, I just choose to spend pretty much all my free time playing flash games on the internet. And god I just realized how horrible that sounded. Time to go be a crying-in-the-closet nerd. RoStickMan: '''All you need to know about me is.....um...what? Nah, jk, Im really nice. ;D '''Scampy: Bottom feeder, likes to pick off the dead, dying and decaying noobies. Seonaid94(seo): Likes to talk...a bit too much. XD Sory havn't been on in like a year guys been busy moved into wick childrens centre :/ it kinda sucks and there's no internet access dam my spelling to hell! so i have to use the school computers and they've blocked kongregate!!!! :( so i'm stuck in m yloney non ninja world poor me! Sinapi: '''Everybody knows that I never stay in Ninja Chat for more than a week at a time. (Also known as Sinapi_NinjaChat) '''StephenAboutman: Um... hi. I like Ninja Chat. Stinray: '''Former intrepid adventurer gone refugee from Prinny Land. '''SuicideMedic: I have no spiffy comment, I'm just that awesome.(and was the first guy to quote me! gratz from umoz9502) Sunnyflora: '''I'm a sunflora and my name is Sunny. Because I'm so sunny and happy, doctors have been trying to put me on ritalin for years. All have failed n.n '''Taltandi: Im unknown Oh noes! I thought unknownperson6 was unknown? =o! TheCheeseNub: Always wantin' a little chat! thehair6: regular and friendly hairball The_kyuubi: resident furry and extremely psychotic (hey look i'm below the hair and on top of trooper) ThePooba: ThePooba: So many slots and holes to choose from. TheTall0ne: (Coming soon) Trooper(Troop): In My Badoodoo. UBERDEMON1: I'm an old reg, most people haven't heard of me. I still try to get along with newer people though... umoz9502: im the random idiot of ninja chat and will always be the only n00b of ninja chat! and the so often user of the word ban(ana)hammer :D Unknownperson6: "I just wanted to be cool...XD" Trooper has fangirls! Is apparently Family pet =D. is a speshul breed of evil owl that will NEVER EVER go to sleep, and swoops humans in the night. Watch for her. -LD WargenElite(War,Warg,Fail,King-Troll)"Age:Sexy Sex:Yes Please""Loves all the girls in Ninja Chat""Strict Believer in Octo-Jesus" Wexas: The alleged Texan who is regularly confused by the Ninja Chat regulars. Only one person can call me Wexxy. You know who you are. Wurmish: I lurk, I'm not a nice person, but everyone will tell you different. Don't believe them. He's also a self-proclaimed jackass and Starfighter addict. That and he doesnt know how to spell Wyvern. Wurmish replies: I'm an asshole, hoolio is the jackass. And Wyverns have nothing to do with my name, just my tattoo. w1n5t0n: The only one without a motto thing or whatever behind their name Xestrix: Currently holds the world record for being afk for exactly 7 months 2 days 1 hour 4 minutes and 35 seconds. xenotech destroyer of worlds and eater of pie Xiatrix: "Wait, why's your name on the list twice? ...Oh." xXFalkusXx: o hai, i r leik teh ubёr 1337, k? YogurtDawg: I found the underline print! Zackman14:' '''Third from the bottom... DANG YOU ZEPH and your "E" ><{{{{*> a fishie i wish i invented....... ---V--- that sounds painful. '''Zephry(Zeph, Zep, Alex, Bob, ZDawg(courtesy of up6):' *facestalker* O.o *faceburglar* >.> *facegroin* o.o *footgroin* >.< *facellama* =D (Could have sworn you liked mudkipz -Lludicrousmisinterpretationsofgendersthroughchat) Zombielive: Your friendly neighborhood undead lurker.<3 Randomness True Conversation: Upaut: ...unfortunately, I have a slight allergic reaction to the most common type of flora on Earth...-.- runerocker864: Grass? Upaut: Yes, Rune...grass... I will NEVER understand Fair's obsession with this convo.' (That was put up here when it happened!!!!! I'm not obsessed! -Mumbles- Jerks.)'' '''April 23, 2009: Phoenix00017: From across the room where my wife is studying for her med school boards: "Is that a penis??" Phoenix00017: (apparently syphilis can obscure whether or not something is a penis...) ... Phoenix00017: She keeps trying to show me the picture. ... Phoenix00017: Riiight...my wife's penis is obscured by vd... Runerocker864: If you didn't have that shiny red K''' after your name I'd knock you again about being old. But since you do, I'll just shut up and kiss your feet. Blarlack: blarlack is gulibblbblbbl Blarlack: bibble is a silly word Blarlack: bblbblbblbblbbl tee hee Blarlack: it's like a motorboat Blarlack: vruum Blarlack: nobody lies Blarlack because he smells ... Not enough sleep, or drunken rant? YOU DECIDE!!! ... Fuzzy votes both Protoss votes not enough sleep. Rune votes Ritalin overdose Drunken rat. of course." Talon Rico says Drunken rant for sure. Drunken Rant~emo Jazz just thinks it's Blarlack being Blarlack. As per usual. Mitty votes Drunken rant all the way. Atayl votes sugar high Rose votes all of the above. protoss_rush: Mods never ask for help, bacon! they are the end-all and be-all of kong skill! Blarlack: Hi, Protoss. Blarlack: My name is Blarlack. Blarlack: We must have never met. FuzzyBacon: Yeah. Blarlack just doesn't kiss me like he used to... You have no record that I said this! NONE! '' ''(Or do I?) Jam think's he's better than you now 123 in room :o "Phoenix00017: If God didn't want us to eat animals he wouldn't have made them out of meat." lottabull2: i'm lottabull bitch Confuzzledmaniac: You're also banned, bitch. Confuzzledmaniac: Sorry about that, but I had to. It was ownage. Demonwolf: Stupid keyboard. Youtrube is not a real wobsite! Here is one about mybutt... mybutt: Hey guys. runerocker864: Hey... Mybutt? EpicLord: hello Confuzzledmaniac: Ahahahaha. Confuzzledmaniac: Oh man, I'm going to abuse that. JKuang: I wasn't aware you could sell marriages online... Maybe I should put Azieru up for auction... CedartownDawg: Why would you abuse my butt? CedartownDawg: <,< Confuzzledmaniac: Jk, you'd have to pay to get rid of him. Confuzzledmaniac: Because I love mybutt. JKuang: I guess I'll never win. >_< CedartownDawg: But we're talking about mybutt here.. Confuzzledmaniac: Mybutt is such a good friend to me. He keeps me warm and safe. Demonwolf: °_º JKuang: I'm going to slap mybutt if you keep this up. Confuzzledmaniac: AHAHAHA. CedartownDawg: Why are you gonna slap mybutt?! runerocker864: Wow? CedartownDawg: PERVERT! mybutt: !!! mybutt: lol This went on for about an hour. It's probably the most hilarious thing to ever happen in Ninja CedartownDawg: In fact, women respond quicker because of the smaller size. CedartownDawg: Good job, Medic. CedartownDawg: Very, very, very good jon. CedartownDawg: Idiot. CedartownDawg: Effing irony. mrstickman12345: Now, K-9, will you accept the bone? Blarlack: This is Blark's Ninja Chat Blarlack: and in Blark's Ninja Chat, we speak Amernican Blarlack: I like 'em firm and delicious : they make Sunkist in 1-Liter bottles. Who knew? CedartownDawg: He'd bend you over a table and bone every penny out of you. SuicideMedic: My tombstone is TOTALLY going to read, "WTF?! Did he died?!" : stevenorr:I'm watching you too hard for it to be kinky. ;) ( Friday, January 01, 2010 10:49 PM =Rambling Blar Theater= Stevenorr, stevenorr, stevenorr, he wove him out of thread. And when he gets all tired, he'll stand him on his head. There's only one recourse left to me, I must get up and sigh, for while I'd rather sail the sea, it's better than a cry. You wish you could match my lyrics, Steve, you just ain't got the beat. But that's okay, you basketweave, I'll let you keep your feet. I'm sorry for the scare, my son, I've got no morals left. I'll sit upon a rising bun and fall into a cleft. For once there was a jolly soul, his name was St. Eve Norr, And while he munched upon a troll, he opened up a door. And lo, to his surprise he saw a rather eerie sight, For with a harsh and rattling caw a bird left him that night. He searched for it for many years but wasn't quite the same, For while he found a thousand deers he'd lost his very name. So off into the distance there he wandered 'til he fell. And there I shaved off all his hair and woke him with a bell. Begone, I said, you bald strange beast, your name is Susan Jones! He gaped and coughed and ate some yeast and shook to his very bones. So St. Eve stumbled his way home his spirit crushed and dead, But when he got there he heard the phone and his palm went to his head. Have I been dead for all these years, or has this been a dream? He stood there in all of his fears, and rolled over in bed. So let this be a lesson, folks, that you shan't drink and sleep, For when you roll atwixt the oaks, your dreams are filled with sheep. The end --Blarlack, December 8, 2009. =Even More Rambling Blalack" No, Spont...it's actually three chickens. One is baked, one is fried, and one is standing inside of a box that I'm giving to your mother at this very moment. She's opening the box, but the chicken inside is actually dead. And she's horrified. She looks up at me, tears in her eyes. But I am in fact a walrus, and I am throwing clams at her with furious vengeance. She's screaming, trying to save herself by catching the clams in the box, but the dead chicken is exerting a force field, repelling them all. And then you wake up, in a cold sweat, wondering if maybe you shouldn't have had that last double. And you stand up, rubbing your eyes, only to see a dark, walrus-shaped shadow on your floor. You scream, looking behind you, but there's nothing there...but your shame. --Blarlack, November 11, 2010 MOAR rambling Blar theatre! Blarlack: Fine. Then break my heart. Shatter my dreams and spit on my soul. Rend my bones from my body and beat me to death in a slow, painful cadence of suffering and agony. Stab me in the eye with my thrice-cursed patella and throw me to the blood of Azieru, get Phoenix to say something like "Blarlack is a great dude, and I'm better for knowing him" and make me weep the salt tears of eternity. A thousand tiny deaths, writing amongst each other for dominance over my pathetic mortal frame, a thousand mortal fears, welling up inside of me until they burst forth in a perplexing volcano of froth, a thousand terrible whispers, powerful in their silence and horrible in their intensity, battering down the final gates of sanity that hold back the demons inside. No man can stand against such things, no man can walk the twisted halls of pewter and bone that lay before me. And now... Now I surrender to oblivion, the warm embrace of terrible shadow closing in around me, enveloping me like Azieru's stench. Wrapping me in a cocoon of nameless intensity and woeful disrepair, a ballad of sorrow flapping its way out of my fingers, spilling itself out through the torment of words and language, constrained to these pathetic attempts to nail it down, struggling to be free, to be terrible, to live in my subconscious like the many-mawed beast that it is. But I slaughter its beautiful and terrible form, binding it to this realm through this awful and horrendous prose that I consider quaint and justified. And from the bloodied and beaten remains that I leave you with, I hope you find some comfort, some peace of mind, some enlightenment, for lo, there stood Blarlack, proud and defeated. And he raised his hand, slowly, holding it up next to his head, fist closed, middle finger extended a giant "go screw yourself" to the entire world. As he drifted...endlessly...to sleep. * curtain * 3/10/2011 Panthershah & JKuang on Relationships unknownperson6: Craib, then where are we gonna get the hot mod actions? D: Craibster666: D: stevenorr: *makes out with Spont* Abysshawk: hot mod on mod action! Ahh! I'm going blind! Puppettron: *watches* DackJaniels: Steve, go write me a thing in the NC wiki. Write how much you love me. "I don't love Dack at all." -stevenorr quickf1racer: i'm on a dog! quickf1racer: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee AkujiDelano: o-o quickf1racer: its fun! AkujiDelano: It's funny because it's really a cat. CedartownDawg: Being chased by a dog. AkujiDelano: Being chased by a furry. CedartownDawg: Being chased by Percy Jackson. AkujiDelano: Being chased by Scott Pilgrim? quickf1racer: and simon cowell CedartownDawg: Being chased by Charlie St. Cloud and his freaky ghost brother and girlfriend? AkujiDelano: Being chased by Mario. CedartownDawg: Being chased by Wario. quickf1racer: Being chased by Luigi AkujiDelano: Being chased by Waluigi. CedartownDawg: Being chased by Peach AkujiDelano: And Toad. quickf1racer: Being chased by badger AkujiDelano: Being chased by mushrooms. CedartownDawg: Being chased by a man on a horse. quickf1racer: Being chased by cheese plants. AkujiDelano: Being chased by narwhals. So what had happened was, Quick thought he was on a dog, but really he was on a cat being chased by a dog which was being chased by a furry. Then the furry was being chase by Percy Jackson who was being chased by Scott Pilgrim and Simon Cowell which make for an odd couple. Then those two who were chasing Percy Jackson who was chasing the furry that was chasing the dog that was chasing the cat upon which Quick rode. Now Scott Pilgrim and Simon Cowell were being chased by Charlie St. Cloud and his ghost brother and girlfriend and then they all were being chased by Mario. Mario is, of course, being chased by Wario who is being chased by Luigi who is in turn being chased by Waluigi. Now to really mix things up, Peach and Toad get together to chase Waluigi but they get chased by a badger that was being chased by mushrooms instead of eating them. Quite odd. Now back to the story, the mushrooms were being chased by a man on a horse because this all started out as a bad Old Spice refference, well the man on the horse is painfully lactose intolerant and is being chased by cheese plants that are being chased by hungry, hungry narwhals. Now here it all is, in order, from the start. Quick is on a cat, chased by a dog, chased by a furry, chased by Percy Jackson, chased by Scott Pilgrim and Simon Cowell, chased by Charlie St. Cloud and his crew of ghosts, chased by Mario, chased by Wario, chased by Luigi, chased by Waluigi, chased by Peach and Toad, chased by a badger, chased by mushrooms, chased by a man on a horse, chased by cheese plans, chased by narwhals. Blarlack: ... Blarlack: Stop, immediately. Blarlack: All of you. AkujiDelano: D: he said it. CedartownDawg: Dammit! Blarlack: I don't care. AkujiDelano: Darnit, SD, you brought this on, you jinxed it! CedartownDawg: I didn't mean to.. Dx AkujiDelano: Meanie pants! CedartownDawg: Meanie face! AkujiDelano: Meanie arm! CedartownDawg: Meanie leg! AkujiDelano: Meanie shoe! '''To CedartownDawg: How many meanies before Blar interjects? CedartownDawg: Meanie sock!...? Blarlack: ... AkujiDelano: Meanie athletic support? CedartownDawg: I'll say two more (reply) To CedartownDawg: Ah, we did it again. CedartownDawg: Meanie back! To CedartownDawg: By mentioning Blar he became super-aware. CedartownDawg: he hasn't said anything yet.. <,< (reply) AkujiDelano: Meanie ribcage! D< CedartownDawg: Meanie soul! Dx Blarlack: ...the ellipsis above was to indicate that you have once again started doing something I'm going to have to yell at you for. AkujiDelano: I told you, SD. CedartownDawg: I called it perfectly.. AkujiDelano: Totally not. CedartownDawg: It was two more for me! AkujiDelano: Nuh UH. CedartownDawg: Yuhuh.. AkujiDelano: ...don't let this turn into a pantomime. CedartownDawg: Psh, Nou. Artist's Impression of the Ninja Chat Mods - Doodles by Jamcob More to come as soon as he can be bothered to pick up the pencil :3 Azieru Blarlack Blarlack Part 2 :O Blarlack Part 3 Confuzzledmaniac Confuzzledmaniac's/Sinapi's Child (IT COUNTS) FuzzyBacon JKuang Rachiface Stevenorr Ninja Chat's Second Grade Art Class Ninja Chat's known for our outstanding artists. Here, we present our epically made Second Grade type art! Unknownperson6 PokeBall For Oddish Tree Ship Hellgrit Evil Barley Sugar JKuang Ducks Need Teeth to Eat Apples bunnykitten (Uploaded by Dorkie) Emielle's Breasts (NSFW!) MrSpontaneous Emielle DorkPhones Stevenorr 'DorkPhones 'The Steve And Poopers Happy Fun Time Show! Delicious! [Uppy's Melancholia] Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners